


Just Another Regular Sunday

by Natalia



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, english version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia/pseuds/Natalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all indicated in the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Regular Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> This is an English version of what I have written in Chinese.
> 
> I'm not a native speaker nor am I very good at using the language.  
> So, there are plenty of mistakes in it, and if you notice any, even the most tiny one, please let me know.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it.

The rainy Liverpool welcomes its “once-in-a-lifetime” sunny day. The sunlight sneaks through the curtains, gently warn upon the face of the man who sleeps near the window. It is so warm that makes him itchy. Alonso unconsciously rubs his eyes. It´s 09:26 in the morning. The cell phone suddenly beeps and Alonso checks the new message before he turns to the other side.

It’s just another regular Sunday. The man next to him is still asleep, which isolates him from the real world. 

“What have you dreamed about?” asks Alonso amiably. There is a sign of saliva around the British man’s mouth, and above it, is his big nose. His eye balls move rapidly under those eyelids. “Stevie” murmurs the Spaniard. 

Gerrard says goodbye to his dream with the sound of Alonso calling his name. He slowly opens his eyes and turns around to see that the younger one is gazing at him. A piece of light goes over his mouth and his smile seems to spread into the light blue sky.

“Buenos días.” says Alonso with a hint of sweetness inside his hoarse voice.

“Xabi,” Gerrard turns to the Spaniard’s side. He puts his arms around his waist and pull the two of them closer. “when my brain doesn’t work, and you speak Spanish, this, all this, it’s so charming.” He slurred.

“Yo lo sé.”Alonso keeps looking at the older man. These exotic words become some sort of fragrance once goes through the Spaniard’s mouth, which causes the other man’s dizziness. 

“Don’t go away.” He who lost in the smell of Alonso offers his own lips. Gerrard kisses aimlessly on the other man’s lips, his cheeks and his eyes, then he turns back to where he begins.

A good morning kiss.

Another good morning kiss.

Followed by another good morning kiss.

And somehow the good morning kiss develops into an intense one. Gerrard presses himself against Alonso. He’s just like some naughty child, who is curious about everything. To Gerrard, the younger man’s mouth is a hidden treasure, while he is the greedy one who intends to dig it until it’s all empty. 

“You haven’t brushed your teeth yet.” says the British man when he ends the kiss.

Alonso rolls his eyes to the statement, and he pushes the older man away from himself, “So I will go and brush my teeth.”

“Don’t go away, please.” The British man looks like a hurt animal being ignored by the rescue team.

“I’m just going to brush my teeth.” replies Alonso with a comforting tone.

_“You will be back soon.”_  mutters Gerrard.

_“Yes, I will be back soon.”_ Alonso responds clearly and firmly.

 

By the time Alonso´s back from the bathroom, Gerrard has become completely awake. He sits in the bed and gives the Spaniard a sweet big grin.

“Good morning.” says the British man. It seems that everything happened just before is a dream, and now is the beginning of the real world.

“Good morning.” Alonso gives the greeting again, but this time in the other man’s mother tongue.

Gerrard stands up from the bed and slowly walks towards the Spanish one. They are now standing close enough that he can tell the different smells from Alonso’s mouth. The fresh smell of the toothpaste mixes with the special smell of Alonso himself and a little trace of his own smell which has not been brushed away. The mixture of these smells is like a combination of distinct chemicals, whose product is so irresistible that he can’t help but lick the other man’s lips.

“You haven’t brushed your teeth yet.” Alonso makes the exact same comment which Gerrad did not long ago.

And the older man bursts out laughing. The room is filled with his voice. Alonso simply follows his laugh with no particular reason.

“You, hurry up and go to bath. And I, will make the breakfast for us.” says Alonso and then he leaves the bedroom.

The English man stands very still at where he is. He watches Alonso from his behind. He is too familar with such a situation. All these years the Spaniard has been busy coming and going between two different cities. He drives him to the airport, and watches him go far far away. The last scene he sees is always the one in which he is walking away from him, but he can not possibly make him stay, not even once.

Gerrard’s heart goes away with Alonso every time he leaves him. Nothing can bring back the lost piece of his heart until the return of the Spanish man. The wheel of time doesn’t stop for any individual. All that are lost, missed, and disappeared due to the lack of time, can only be left behind and later mingle into a black whirlpool.

He stares at the bath water which is now rotating counterclockwise into the drain. It will go all the way through it, and flows into every single corner of the city. Something is like the dirty water below his feet--the moment it leaves, it will never comes back. 

He only wishes that these things does not include Alonso, himself nor their relationship.

 

Gerrard smells food is in the air the second he steps into the living room. Alonso puts the fried ham onto the cheese slice, and the latter one immediately becomes sticky. At the left side of the Spanish man is a cup of black tea, and at the right side, a cup of coffee. He goes inside the kitchen to get the morning beverage for both of them, and in the meantime the younger man puts the toast and fruit onto the plates.

They sit face to face. Now it’s about 11. Okay, maybe it’s not so accurate to call this meal “breakfast”. They are a couple with tacit understanding--they often use roughly the same amount of time to finish a meal, but today is an exception. Alonso takes his breakfast at an extremely slow pace, which makes Gerrard look like he is in a rush.

“It’s so inconvenient that you change your work place to Munich,” Gerrard puts down the toast that he holds, and looks at Alonso, who apparently does not care so much about time as he does. “There are only direct flights from Manchester.”

“Anyway it’s a good and wise move.” Alonso shrugs his shoulders.

“So you are not going to have your meal a little bit faster? I mean, it’s not an honorable thing to miss your flight.” The older man frowned a little, he is trying to figure out why the other man is deliberately wasting time today.

”Oh, I have forgotten to tell you,” the Spaniard clears his throat like some politician who is about to make a big speech in front of a massive audience, “that in the morning, when you are still asleep, I have received a message from the company which says that today’s flight will be postponed for three hours.”

This puts an end to the conversation. The two men continue to eat their breakfast. Gerrard finishes first and he moves himself besides Alonso. He then puts his arms around the one who is still biting his bread. The basque one slowly finishes up his coffee with such an awkward position.

Then they share a kiss. This kiss is not like the one two hours ago in the bedroom. Gerrard holds Alonso’s face, carefully using his tongue to explore every inch inside the his mouth. The taste of black tea meeting coffee seems weird, but neither of them care about it.

“Since we’ve still got three more hours...” says Gerrard with a tease tone which combines with gratitude that appears from nowhere. This additional time is like a unexpected gift from God, or he is merely stealing it from the limited amount of time that he possesses in his entire life. However the reason may has be, he just know the fact that he can share another three hours with his beloved one. 

And the two men go back to where the day began. They are like two magnets, keep attracting and being attracted to each other. Nothing can break their connection.

 

Gerrard drives Alonso to the Manchester Airport, they talks about various plans to do the next time they meet each other; but the minute they are inside the airport, they turn into silence. All the words have left them for no reason. The English man accompanies the Spanish one to change the boarding card and check the flight information. They are like two strangers who share the same path. They keep walking on and on and on...but eventually they will be apart.

 

_“Will you be back soon?”_ asks Gerrard earnestly when they both stand in front of the security check.

_“Yes, I will be back soon.”_ responds Alonso clearly and firmly while he looks into Gerrard’s eyes.

 

 

 

 


End file.
